landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:Images
The following is a guideline on the image policies in Land Before Time Wiki. Uploading images Uploading an image to Land Before Time Wiki is fairly easy. In the toolbox section on the left of the screen, there is a link to "Upload image/file". When clicked on, it goes to a special upload page, whereupon the uploader should click on "Browse" and select a file from their documents. Below that, when they have selected, they may choose a file name, then click on "Upload". The file is then created, and can be used throughout the wikia. Fair-use rationales Like Wikipedia, we strongly encourage fair use rationales to be included in the images. Wikipedia, however, deletes non-free media such as images if they do not have rationales. That is not the case in Land Before Time Wiki. Here, fair use rationales are used not only to smarten the appearance of the files, but also to determine which files can be selected as the Featured Images of each month. What must be mentioned in a rationale The rationale must mention: *What the image is of. *Where the image came from (see why below) *What article it is used in (if used in more than one articles, it must mention all articles it is used in. *Why it is used there (if it is used in more than one articles, it must mention all its purposes). *Its replaceability. *Any other information on its status. NOTE: Wikipedia demands low-resolution non-free images. This rule does not apply in Land Before Time Wiki either. Featurable images See also: Land Before Time Wiki:Featured Image criteria The reason the source must be indicated in the rationales is because a non-free image can only be featured on the main page if it has been uploaded by its creator. If the image has been found on another website, it can still be used in the wikia, but cannot be nominated to be featured on the main page. When this does not apply *If the image was derived from Wikipedia, but was uploaded there by its creator. (See Image:Ducky.jpg for an example.) *If the image is a free-use image. (See Image:Species- Archelon.jpg for an example.) In either of these cases, the image does not have to be uploaded to Land Before Time Wiki by its creator in order to qualify for Featured status. In the case of a free-use image, the image does not need a fair-use rationale either. Replacing images When replacing an image used in an article, it is recommended that you do not upload a brand new file, but instead go onto that same file, click on the link at the bottom of the page ("Upload a new version of this file"), and upload your image there. This prevents the problem of a whole lot of unused images floating around the site from occuring. So what images will get deleted? Basically any nonsense images. An image which has no context with anything relating to The Land Before Time, such as an image relating to Winnie the Pooh, or 101 Dalmations is up for deletion right from the start, as these images are usually uploaded as vandalism.